This new poinsettia cultivar originated as a sport of one of many plants of the parent stock being grown in my greenhouse at Hamburg, Germany, and was discovered by me as the individual plants were approaching maturity, the brighter red color of this sport standing out from the others in the field so as to be immediately noticeable. This distinctive and attractive characteristic of the sport prompted me to propagate it in my greenhouse by means of vegetative cuttings and asexual reproduction of the new variety through many generations at Hamburg, Germany, and at Encinitas, Calif., as demonstrated that its novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.